


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away (You Have Shattered All My Dreams)

by Rai_Knightshade



Series: Mac Ever After [2]
Category: Ever After High, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Jack Dalton Loves Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Kidnapping, M/M, Parent Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/pseuds/Rai_Knightshade
Summary: A mysterious enemy known only as Murdoc is wreaking havoc at Ever After High, and the head teachers have been unable to stop him! One of the science teachers, Professor Mac Cumhaill, with the aid of his partner Jack Dinadan, has been evacuating as many students as possible to Pacifica through a student's tide pool portal. In the chaos, however, young Bradán Mac Cumhaill has gone missing. Jack goes searching and eventually finds him, but not before someone else finds him first…Otherwise known as: the self-indulgent MacgyverxEver After High fusion that only I wanted but I wrote anyways
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) & Original Male Character(s), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Original Male Character(s), Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Mac Ever After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548622
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away (You Have Shattered All My Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet (if you can call over 3000 words with the synopsis a “snippet”) from my overarching story for Mac Ever After, the MacgyverxEver After High crossover that I've developed as a self-indulgent fusion of two of my favorite fandoms (and as an excuse to give Mac a kid). It’s one of the angstiest scenes in the story, to the point that I think it qualifies as emotional whump? Anyways it’ll rip your heart out, just fyi, with very little comfort; just know that there will be a happy ending, I promise.... I just gotta get myself to write it. Also, in my headcanon, that old wives’ tale about mermaid kisses saving sailors for drowning is true, and is being utilized here, albeit unconventionally, to save the students of Ever After High.

📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎

One by one the students made their way into the tide pool, each receiving a cheek kiss from a merperson and diving underwater towards safety. The remaining students milled around the boy's dorm nervously, murmuring to each other and holding friends close. Jack noted that the merteens leading the evacuation were remarkably calm, only occasional nervous tics giving them away. He particularly noted the boy who had initially come up with the escape plan; his teal eyes were hard like diamonds, entirely focused on his task. It was reminiscent of the look his fellow knights wore, the look of someone who knew his duty and would stop at nothing to make sure it was done, and not even death would get in his way. _ 'He'll make a good king someday,' _ Jack thought to himself. _ 'Just wish he didn't have to show it so early.' _

Jack turned back to the entrance to the room, keeping watch for Murdoc's minions with a hand on his sword at all times. Mac had left him in charge of the kids, and he was for damn sure not losing a single one, not if he could help it. So far it had been quiet though, the minions and Murdoc himself distracted by the efforts of the Headmaster and the other teachers. A distant explosion rocked the building, prompting some students to whimper in fear, but Jack's only reaction was a brief uptick of the corner of his mouth. _ 'No doubt another one of Blondie's "distractions" going off.' _ The man felt a wave of melancholy wash over him at the thought of his partner, the bright-eyed Science and Spells teacher with a sunny grin and a downright wicked love of explosions. They had just settled into a new routine with their relationship when Murdoc attacked, and Jack found himself wishing, not for the first time, that things would go back to the way they had before. Things were so much easier with just him and Mac, teaching and running a business by day and adventuring with the Fianna at night. Jack had missed his fellow Knights, sure, but that void had been filled by Mac and his team pretty well, only leaving an occasional dull ache in their wake. They'd taken down enemies together, gone through explosions and sword fights together, they'd run after so many bad guys it made him hurt just thinking about it; life had been grand! And then, as life is wont to do, it had all been turned on its head by the reminder that destiny was still at play, even after the whole Storybook of Legends debacle Mac had told him about.

But then Jack remembered how, exactly, life had seen fit to change it up, and he couldn't help but smile. Little Bradán Mac Cumhaill, only 7 years old and already as big of a menace as his father. They shared the same eyes and wicked smile, the same curly blonde hair, though Jack could see touches of his mother Nikki in the boy too. He brought sunshine and laughter wherever he went, and that included every inch of Jack's life, now irrevocably bound to both Mac Cumhaills. He also brought mischief and shenanigans at every turn, what with the numerous times he'd slipped away from Jack's watchful eye only to be found 20 minutes later in the lab with Mac, happily listening to the man in question explain scientific topics and their related spells for hours on end. Brady loved his father like nothing else, and secretly Jack hoped to have that love turned on him someday, to be Brady's second father in name and deed, rather than just in his duties as a caretaker. Mac had no idea, of course; he was just glad his boyfriend hadn't gone running for the hills when this new child from a previous love had showed up. Jack knew he was unique in that regard, staying and adopting Brady from the start, but he loved Mac and that included every part of his life, for better or for worse, and a chance at family together would never send him running. So Jack stayed, and had built a little life with his blonde geniuses and the help of their own little motley crew of extended family (the daughter he'd never had, the brother who understood his fierce protectiveness for blonde geniuses, the matriarch who laid down the law but had a soft spot for sunshine smiles, and the sisters in law who would kick his rear to the curb if he ever hurt their baby brother but trusted him enough to know he never would.... They all helped and they all made the family what it was meant to be).

But speaking of family, Jack looked around the room again, a touch nervously as another explosion sounded, closer this time. He counted heads, noting that there were significantly fewer of them now thank Grimm, but zeroed in on the fact that a much smaller head of blonde hair was missing. Uncurling from his guard position, he pulled the nearest girl aside, one with black hair and wide purple eyes and a rose pattern across her skirt. In a low voice, he asked, "Have you seen Bradán lately? I don't see him here anywhere."

The girl gulped nervously, and stuttered through her reply. "N-no, sir, I haven't seen _ le petit chou _ in some time; the last I saw of him was his head peeking out the door." Her eyes widened further in fear. "Is that bad?! Should I have stopped him??"

Jack shushed her before she could work herself up further. "No no! You're not in trouble, I promise. He probably just snuck outside while I wasn't lookin'. He's not your responsibility to look after, he's mine, so you're not in trouble for not keepin' a closer eye on him, 'k hoss?" His brown eyes looked into her violet ones, emphasizing the truth in his statement.

The girl sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you, I was very worried there for a second." Then she narrowed her eyes, pointedly looking over her shoulder. "But, sir, shouldn't you go look for him then?"

Jack's eyes widened as he quickly broke away, whirling around toward the door. "You're right!" He turned his head back toward the girl and her classmates, even as he walked out the door. "I'm gonna go look for Brady, y'all, so while I'm gone you kids keep evacuatin'-- and keep quiet! Close the door and don't talk to anyone that isn't me or a staff member, aiight?" A chorus of soft affirmations and head nods followed his question. "Alright then. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Jack crept out into the hall, the door closing behind him with a soft click that nonetheless echoed in the silent school. The knight walked silently down the hall, his muffled breaths the only sound. He kept his ears alert, listening for the telltale squeak of a shoe or a muffled giggle, but nothing came. He searched up and down the dorm hallways, nervousness growing the longer he went without finding the little boy.

Several minutes later and several hallways away from the other kids, Jack pulled out his Mirrorphone to call a red alert to Mac when he finally heard the sound he was looking for: the high pitched laugh of a young child. The knight's head snapped up at the sound and he broke into a run, rounding the corner to find Brady investigating one of the beanstalks that wound up the walls and columns. Jack sighed in relief, putting his phone away. Brady turned at the sound, a grin on his face showing his dimples, identical to Mac's.

"Jack!"

"Hey buddy! I've been looking everywhere for you! You shouldn't have run out like that, it's dangerous out here right now, kiddo." Jack approached the child, more leisurely than he had previously but still with an air of urgency. He focused on Brady, reassuring himself that the boy was ok; unfortunately, it meant he didn't notice the wall until he ran into it.

The wall in question was actually a barrier spell, near invisible except for a telltale shimmer, like a spider web at a certain angle. Jack hadn't noticed the shimmer, and slammed into the barrier only a few feet from Brady. He sprang back, eyes searching the air in front of him even as he lifted his hands up to the wall. _ 'What in Hades is this doing here?' _ he thought frantically, looking fruitlessly for a way through. Brady, meanwhile, had dropped his smile and was now looking at the knight in fear, quickly realizing what had happened and running up to the barrier. "Jack?" He called nervously. "What's going on? This wasn't here when I ran down the hall earlier!"

Jack looked grimly at his kid. "I dunno buddy but I'm gonna figure out how to dismantle it and get back to you, don't you worry 'bout that."

"That won't be necessary Sir Dinadan, as this entire wing is cut off and you don't have the time to get your precious Angus to come reverse the spell for you," a new voice called out. It was calm and even in an unsettling way, and surprisingly soft for how it echoed in the hall and down Jack's spine with chills. Brady yelped and turned around, pressing himself against the wall, eyes wide with fear. 

The dark sorcerer Murdoc waltzed into the hall, black robes billowing behind him as the leather gloves on his hands gleamed in the light. Jack let out a growl and pulled out his broadsword. Murdoc tsked, slowly walking towards the pair. "Jack, Jack, Jack, silly Jack, you're forgetting which side you're on here. That broadsword can't do anything to my magic wall except bounce off it, you know that!"

"Won't stop me from tryin', 'cause if you think I'm lettin' you lay a hand on my kid's head you got another thing comin'!" Jack shot back with a thick accent, leaning all his weight on the barrier. "Brady boy don't worry, I'm right here and I'm not goin' nowhere." Brady nodded with a whimper, moving his hands behind his back and against the barrier as if to make himself smaller. As he did so he brushed against a small magic homing beacon, undetectable to most magic sweeps, turning it on. 

Murdoc just let out a chuckle. "And what do you expect to be able to do, hmm, Jack? There's nowhere for you to go, separated from dear little Bradán by my barrier spell. There's nothing you can do....except watch." As he spoke he inches forwards towards Brady, who shivered but stood his ground like his mother had taught him.

Jack wracked his brain for a way for Brady to escape without him. He desperately went over the layout of the wing in his head, possible escape routes and hiding places.... And he had it: they were in the section with the Science and Sorcery classroom. Brady wasn't quite as proficient as Mac, but he could wreak some serious havoc if he could reach it, maybe even get Murdoc to drop his barrier. Decision made, he steeled his gaze against Murdoc and spoke. "Oh you're right, Murdoc, there's nothin' I can do. But Dinadans and Mac Cumhaills don't go down without a fight, right Brady?" The boy nodded in agreement, also going over escape plans in his head. "And even if you win today, we'll still take you down, and start back our regular pastime of visiting Daddy's class as if you were never here." Jack softly tapped the barrier when he spoke, and received a tap back.

Murdoc just laughed at the show of bravado. "Oh really? That'll be rather difficult, don't you think, considering I don't plan on letting regular classes resume ever again? Now, I think we've stalled long enough, don't you?" Murdoc waved his hand, and a portal formed behind him, a view of the dungeons visible within the swirling ovaloid. With a smirk, he lunged for Brady's arm.

Brady, however, was ready for him, and ducked under the outstretched hands. He darted for the man's legs, kicking a shin as hard as he could before dashing toward the corner of the hallway and the route towards the classrooms as Murdoc howled in pain. Jack urged him on silently, focusing his gaze on Murdoc and leaning hard on the barrier in case it fell.

Luck was not on the pair's side, however, as Murdoc quickly straightened and threw a hand behind him, a wave of magic leaving him and encasing the running child. Brady fell to the ground with a cry, one that Jack echoed with his own shout of "**NO!!**" Brady's arms were encased in magic, binding them tight to his torso as he kicked and struggled on the ground. Jack's sword fell to the ground, forgotten, as he pounded against the barrier with his fists. "LET HIM GO MURDOC!! He's just a kid, he ain't your main target!!"

"Ah, but Jackie, how else would I lure dear Angus to his demise than by holding his precious baby boy hostage? Bradán ensures that you and Angus will come to me. Don't worry though, I won't harm a hair on his head; after all, I'm going to need an apprentice if this goes South..." Murdoc stalked over to Brady as he spoke, nimbly avoiding the small kicking limbs and picking the boy up with his magic. He expanded the spell to include the child's legs and gathered him to his chest, turning towards Jack with a smirk even as Brady continued to wiggle and cry. "Well this has been fun, but I believe we'll be taking our leave now. You tell your precious Mac Cumhaill that you two have 3 hours to surrender to me, lest I send young Bradán somewhere only I can find him, capiche?"

Jack could only look on in horror, tears welling up in his eyes and his mouth open in a silent scream, as Murdoc pulled his sunshine into the portal. Brady wasn't held to such silence as he turned his frantic eyes towards Jack.

"NO!! LET ME _ GO _ YOU BIG MEANIE!!! LET ME GO RIGHT _ NOW!!!!! _ I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR APPRENTICE!!! I WANT MY DADDY!!! JACK MAKE HIM _ STOP!!!!! _ HELP ME!!! _ PLEASE HELP ME!!!! _

** _PAPA!!!!!!_ **"

  
  
  


* * *

Angus Mac Cumhaill sprinted through the corridors of Ever After High, on his way towards the boys' dorm rooms where he'd left his partner and son, safe, only hours before. 15 minutes before, however, the distress beacon he'd given Brady had gone off, alerting him to something going horribly wrong. He rounded the last corner and up to the dorm of Arion Neptune, a student of his, and knocked upon it with a resounding bang. A young student he didn't immediately recognize appeared in the window, and quickly the door opened.

"Professor Mac Cumhaill? What are you doing here?? Shouldn't you be with the other teachers?" Asked the student as the man in question barreled past them. Mac stayed silent for a moment, scanning the room for signs of distress and finding none, or at least no more than the existing situation warranted. He turned toward the student who'd questioned him. 

"I received a distress beacon from Brady, I thought you guys were in trouble?"

The student looked around, then back at the teacher. "No, we're all right here, sir, but Sir Dinadan went after your son about 20 minutes ago cause he'd wandered off. We haven't seen either of them since."

Mac paled at that answer and immediately turned for the door. As he exited, he called over his shoulder, "I'm going after Jack and Brady; you kids keep evacuating as quickly as possible, and whatever Jack told you when he left still stands. Hopefully we'll be back soon." And he disappeared out the door, darting down hallways and sliding around corners in a desperate search for his loved ones.

* * *

It took several minutes of searching, but finally Mac rounded one more corner and found Jack, kneeling on the floor like a marionette without strings. His shoulders were shaking as if he were sobbing silently, and his sword, a beloved family heirloom that he normally wore with pride, lay cast aside on the ground, forgotten. 

Mac knew immediately that something terrible had happened.

His fear only grew while he crept towards the other man, as he swept his eyes around and found no sign of Brady. Approaching cautiously, Mac came around to Jack's front, giving a wide berth in case he instinctively lashed out. Getting down on one knee, Mac realized that Jack _ had _ been crying silent tears, and his heart broke.

"Jack?" He called. "Can you hear me?" A sniffle, then Jack lifted his head to look up with red-rimmed eyes. "Baby, what happened? Where's Brady?"

At the mention of his name, Jack's face crumpled anew, and he choked out a loud sob before covering his mouth with his fist. Mac was immediately there, arms around the broken man as he sobbed into his lover's shoulder. They sat like that for several minutes, Mac rubbing soothing circles into Jack's back and whispering comforting words into his ear, even as his own worry grew sharper with each minute that passed.

Finally, Jack started mumbling into Mac's shoulder. The younger man pulled away, a question on his lips, but what he heard froze it in his throat.

"I'm sorry. He's gone and I couldn't save him and it's all my fault and _ I'm so sorry _."

"Jack, hey, what do you mean?"

"Murdoc was here, he put up a barrier with his magic and trapped Brady on the other side of it. I couldn't do anythin', I just had to watch him take our baby boy!! Now he has 'im in the dungeons and we only have 3 hours to save him and I couldn't stop 'im and iT'S _ ALL MY _ ** _FAULT_ ** _ MAC!!!" _

Mac felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes, grief numbing him like he'd felt too often recently. This time, however, he felt it tenfold, because it wasn't a past love that he'd lost, but his child, his source of joy and his hope for a family with the man before him. He allowed himself a moment to feel that pain, the numbness, every emotion he could name and some he couldn't. He felt it, and then he shoved it down into a compartment to be dealt with later, when Brady was safe again at home and he could lean on Jack's support. Right now, however, he had to _ be _ Jack's support, and Brady's rescuer, and neither allowed for him to be swallowed by the pain.

Gently, Mac took Jack's face in his hands and lifted it back up where he'd dropped it in shame. Looking into the brown eyes he loved, he soothed. "Hey. Hey look at me. It's not your fault; Murdoc is known for his barrier spells, he's been putting them up throughout the castle as he fights us. I can't even get through them without hefty spells that take more than 10 minutes of preparation; there was no way either you or Brady could have gotten through one alone. And we'll get him back, okay? I promise you, Jack, we will _ get our little boy back _ , and we'll take down Murdoc once and for all when we do. But I need your help, baby." He paused, a wry little grin crossing his face. "I need my knight in shining buckskin. _ Brady _ needs his knight in shining buckskin. We need you Jack, so please, come back to me; come back from that place of pain and sorrow you've drowned yourself in, at least for a while. I promise we can both go back there when Brady's safe and sound."

Jack's eyes searched his soulmate's face as he spoke, slowly clearing of grief all the while. When Mac finished, a moment of silence followed, before Jack sighed and seemed to come back to himself. He pulled away, running a hand over his face and through his short hair, before giving Mac a slightly wobbly smile. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it as another wave of anguish crossed his face. He shut his eyes against the wave, tilting his head back a bit.

Mac looked concerned. "What else is wrong? Jack, what aren't you telling me?"

A hoarse whisper was his only reply.

"He called me Papa."

Mac recoiled as if he'd been slapped. "What?"

Jack opened his eyes, the pain clearly visible in his chestnut irises. "He called me Papa for the first time as Murdoc was tearin' him away from me. What kind of dad lets his kid get kidnapped within seconds of knowin' he's a dad, huh?"

Mac steeled his face. "The kind that's gonna do everything he can to get his kid back, same as I am."

"How? Murdoc's got the dungeon absolutely drenched in his magic; you know as well as I do-- no one's getting in or out without him knowing!"

"We'll think of something, we always do. If worst comes to worst, we can always--"

"_ Improvise _, yeah yeah I know, hoss." Jack slowly got to his feet, holding out his hand to Mac, who took it and stood as well. He bent down and picked up his sword, smoothly replacing it in its scabbard before he looked back up at Mac, still a trace of fear in his eyes. "Are you sure we can do this?"

Mac gave a feral grin, mind already traveling a mile a minute as he sought out a plan to save their son. "Absolutely."

  
  


_ To Be Continued _

📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎


End file.
